


Summertime

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus’s thoughts one morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I’m not claiming that this makes any sense what so ever, but that’s kind of the point. I'm not even sure I fully understand it anymore, lol.  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** DH compliant  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it. I use lyrics from “Sunshine Superman” by Donovan, “Rain in the Summertime” by The Alarm, and “Doin’ Time” by Sublime, and I certainly don’t own any of them.

Summertime and the living’s easy. And love is the faith that keeps on burning. Sunshine comes softly through my window today. And sand castles cover the beach outside.

“My life is a mess!” he exclaims this morning.

“At least you’re pretty,” I reply.

“Yeah, well, pretty don’t pay the rent!”

And he makes a good point. He stares out the window. I stare at the sunburn on his back. The sprinklers outside spray water across the lawn. “Do you have a plan?” I ask.

“A plan? Do I **look** like someone with a plan?” He stares at me now.

I shrug, not knowing what to say. I grab my Speedo off the floor and put it on. “I know a beach where it never ends.”

He grabs a strawberry off the table next to him and eats it, “What good will that do?”

I wish it would rain. I love to feel the rain in the summertime. I love to feel the rain on my face. I try to change the subject, “Rose told me about this thing she does with peaches and cream. Want to try?”

And it doesn’t work. “Why bother?” he goes on.


End file.
